Cuppy Cake
by thedarkersister3
Summary: Lucius Malfoy was not a man who was easily set to cooing, or such things over a child, let alone other wizards children.. had this posted on my sister's name.This is a H/D implied and mpreg implied. Songfic
1. Chapter 1

Cuppy Cake

Lucius Malfoy was not a man who was easily set to cooing, or such things over a child, let alone other wizards children; but there was quite an exception when his grandson, wobbled unsteadily into the the room, his large steel grey eyes searching out his grandsire.

"Gandda." the little creature gurgled, his tiny hands reaching up for the usually cold older wizard. Lucius sighed, a small smile crossing his lips, as the child struggled to climb into his lap to be cuddled. He looked around, his silver eyes searching out his son and his lover, before bending slightly to scoop the child up."Gandda." the toddler, sighed in satisfaction, snuggling deeper into the safe arms that had housed his bearer.

Lucius sighed, leanning back against his chair, with the child wrapped safely in his arms. Resuming his book, the older wizard continued to read the literature, humming softly under his breath as he gently stroking his grandson's unruly dark curls, lulling the boy to sleep. Memories of a time long ago flooded the blonde's mind, causing him to set his book down, and stare at the little miracle that lay silently in his lap.

_**Flashback**_

_Lucius sighed, his body slumped forward in his seat as he waited for news on of his wife. The hospital seemed to rush around him, making him dizzy, voices hushed and whispered words echoing in the sterile halls. Severus stood by his side, his dark eyes closed as they waited amongst the noise. "You must think I'm pathetic." whispered the Malfoy, his eyes downcast as another mediwizard walked by. Severus chuckled, shaking his head, sliding down the wall to sit by his friend's side._

_"No, I would never think you, the Great Lucius Malfoy, would be pathetic." the darker wizard said, jokingly. Lucius laughed slightly, leaning slightly toward the potions master._

_"Of course you wouldn't." he said sarcastically, running his hand through the darker wizard's shoulder length black hair. Another mediwizard passed, as the two friends conversed, taking note of the way Lucius smiled, ever so slightly, at the darker man._

_"Lord Malfoy," said a mediwitch, as the two men stood to their feet," your wife will see you now." _

_Lucius nodded, taking swift steps toward the room that held his wife, Severus only a few steps behind him, ready to catch him if he fell. The blonde openned the door, peeking into the room before stepping in completely, his grey eyes watching every movement. _

_Narcissa smiled slightly, gently and elegantly pointing a delicate finger to the crib in the room. Lucius swallowed, gingerly making his way over to the small white crib, holding his newborn child. Severus still stood behind him, his dark eyes watchful of every movement the smaller man made._

_Lucius slowly peeked over the side, his heart catching in his throat as he looked at his son for the first time, before his legs gave under him. _

_--_

_Lucius leaned back in his chair, lazily throwing his legs over the desk, before he settled back into the soft leather, closing his grey eyes as the afternoon hummed by. The door creaked open, revealing his heir, now fourteen, nervously fidgeting his godfather standing behind him. Lucius sat up slowly, stretching leisurely."Severus, Draco, what is it?" he asked, his furrowing his brow as his son refused to meet his eyes._

_Severus stepped into the room, his dark robes billowing out behind him, as he made his way to the liqour cabinet, pouring himself a stiff drink. "Ask your son." said the potionsmaster, slinging back the liquor, before looking back at his student, his dark eyes boring into the young teen._

_Draco stood silently by the door, his grey eyes downcast and puffy, looking anywhere but his sire and godfather._

_"Draco?" asked Lucius, his grey eyes turning sharp along with his voice, as he stared at his son. Draco looked up at him, openning his mouth to speak before closing it again. Lucius looked at Severus, his eyes searching for an answer to his son's speechlessness. _

_Severus sneered, pouring another drink, and slinging back one before turning, and walking briskly to Lucius' desk, setting himself on the edge out of the older blonde's reach. _

_"Draco." Severus barked._

_Draco looked up, startled at the harshness in his godfather's voice."I...I.."_

_"Spit it out!" yelled Severus, his dark eyes threatening._

_"I'm..I'm pregnant." _

_--_

_Lucius stood silenty by the door, his head tilted back listening to the sound of thick boots hitting the hardwood floors. Cracking is eyes open slightly, he watched the teenaged boy pace back and forth, his shoulder length dark hair falling in waves around his strong jaw. Others stood or sat in the room, clilches forming in small designated areas as others passed through. Severus stood by Lucius, leaning heavily on the smaller man, allowing him to bear his weight._

_"Potter, would you be so kind as to stop?" said Lucius, a his voice icy and flled with hate. Harry looked at the older wizard, his emerald eyes sparking in annoyance as he paused in his pacing._

_"Sorry, but it's not your kid that's being born just on the other side of that door." he answered heatedly, his body tense as he heard a muffled scream. _

_Lucius gently pushed his companion off, standing straight and looking the boy in the eye."No, its not, but my child is the one who's giving birth." Lucius said icily, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Harry looked down, guilt written across his features as another scream pierced the dark night. "He's hurting because of you."_

_"I know." whispered Harry,"Trust me,I know."_

_Lucius looked doubtful, his grey eyes boring into the younger man, as the door opened, revealing Pomphrey, her usually tight bun in disarray, her face flashed with color."Severus, I need you." she nearly hissed, holding the door open for the dark haired man. Lucius and Harry looked at the potionsmaster's retreating back, worry written on their features as the door closed behind them. Seconds later Narcissa was pushed out, her pale face even paler, her pale blue eyes wide in fear. _

_"Lucius." she whispered almost feverishly, reaching out bllindly for him, her legs giving out. Lucius caught her, pulling her up to his chest._

_"Cissa, what happened?" Lucius whispered, gently, his eyes looking at her gently, taking in her frazzled state. Narcissa was shaking, her hands clutching his robes in a death grip, her face pale with fear._

_"Bl...blood...so much..blood."she whispered, burrowing deeper into his comfort."Too much blood."_

_--_

_Lucius sat silently, his eyes staring at the slightly chubby baby in the small crib. He reached out, gingerly touch the soft baby skin on the little brunette's arms. Draco slept silently, in the bed, his pale face relaxed and content, his slight body resting in the comfort of multiple pillows. He sighed quietly, gently gathering his son's child in his arms, before walking to the window, staring out at the snow falling lightly on the garden. "Daddy?" whispered the boy on the bed, his voice hoarse and tired. Lucius turned, a small smile gracing his lips as his son yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes._

_"What's wrong, pet?" asked Lucius, walking toward the bed, wrapping the baby in a soft blue blanket on the way. Draco tired to smile, wincing as he shifted slightly on the bed, lifting his pale arms, silently asking for the baby. Lucius looked at Draco, his eyes doubtful."One moment, pet."_

_Lucius gently placed the baby on the bed, hushing the child when he whimpered at the loss of warmth. He slipped carefully behind Draco, supporting his fragile son against his body before taking the baby in his arms, acting as a brace to hold Draco's arms."Thank you, daddy." said Draco, snuggling closer to his sire, while looking down at his own son. Lucius smiled, briefly tightening his hold in a hug._

_"I'm glad to help."said Lucius, gently kissing his son's blonde head, before leaning back on the pillows supporting his back, humming softly, gently lulling his son and grandson to sleep._

_--_

_**End Flashback **_

Lucius was pulled from his reverie by a baby voice, gently singing in his ear.

_You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum_

_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie_

_You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop_

_Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye_

Lucius couldn't help the smile that began to form on his face, as his grandson, sang the silly muggle lullaby that Severus had taught him, when they first met. The little boy was concentrating hard on the pronounciation, so the words wouldn't mush together, though he failed miserably.

_And I love you so and I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here_

_And I love to sing sweet songs to you_

_Because you are so dear_

Outside Lucious' office sat the two who together brought the little cherub into the world, listening as the small voice cooed out of the room. Holding hands, the couple leaned into one another until their foreheads touched, smiling softly at each other as they heard their munchkin end his song. "Sings just like you." whispered Draco, smirking slightly at his sweetheart.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuppy Cake 2

By thedarkersister3

for aishababy

Sirius sighed, his hand gently sifting through the honey brown locks of his mate. Closing his eyes against the light, he settled down to sleep, listening quietly to the silent room and the soft breathing of his husband.

Slowly, almost as if it were a great weight, the door to the study was pushed open, and the tiny of pitter-patter feet padded across the floor. Sirius and Remus looked up, smiles crossing their faces as the watched their grandson, 'quietly' walk into the room on his chubby one and a half year-old feet. "Gandpaw...Moomoo." cooed the little one, smiling up at them, his silvery grey eyes lit up at the attention he was receiving.

Sirius chuckled, bending down to scoop of the infant into his lap, snuggling the dark haired baby's soft curls. Remus smiled, gently ruffling the little brunette's hair. "What does my little Jaime want with grandpa and Moony?" asked Sirius, gently leaning forward to plant an Eskimo kiss on the little boy's nose, his smile widening when the boy returned it.

The little bambi yawned, plopping his soft head on his grandfather's chest, breathing in the scent that lingered there. Remus laughed quietly, placing a kiss on the small brown head. "It would seem that he wants to join us in our nap." stated the werewolf, settling back down to sleep.

Sirius sighed slightly, placing a comforting arm around Remus's shoulders, as the amber eyed man pulled a blanket from the arm of the couch they were laying on. Slowly they both drifted of to sleep, their minds falling back to before little Jaime was born.

_****Flashback****_

_Sirius sighed, snuggling deeper into the plush comfort of the blankets and pillows, pulling Remus closer to his chest. The werewolf murmured, breathing in the scent of his lover, before smiling sleepily at him, settling back down to sleep. The chamber door opened, revealing the dark hair of their godson. The teenager stood by their bedside, reaching down to rouse his parental figures, his hands shaking as he woke Sirius from his sleep._

_The animagus opened his eyes sleepily, turning from spooning Remus to look at his godson. "What is it, Harry?"_

_Harry pulled a chair next to the bed, sitting. He clasped his hands in front of him to stop their shaking, taking a deep breath, before looking shakily at Sirius. "These last few months, I've been in a relationship."_

_"I know, Harry." said Sirius, a small half smile stretching his lips._

_"How did you know?" _

_"I know what a boy looks like in love, Harry. You were soo happy. I knew you would come to me when you were ready."_

_Harry sniffled, holding back a sob, as he frantically wiped his eyes. "I was so scarred that you would think I was too young, I thought you would make me give him up." _

_"Why would I do that Harry?"_

_"It's Draco Malfoy."_

_"I knew that too. And before you say anything, I just wanted you to make your own decision of who you wanted, I wanted you to be with who you wanted."_

_Harry looked at his godfather, lunging at the man, sobbing outright, his tears staining the older man's chest, as he sought held the boy, gently shushing the boy, offering comfort. "I wanted to tell you, I wanted so badly to tell you, but I just couldn't work up the courage."_

_"It's alright Harry, you're telling me now."_

_"He's pregnant." whispered Harry, his usually strong voice colored with fear._

_Sirius looked at the boy, before clasping him tighter to his chest, his heart nearly breaking as he soothed the boy."You guys will be alright."_

_"His dad might take him away from me, Sirius. I won't survive that."_

_"Does his father know?"_

_"Not yet. We...we just found out."_

_"Where is he?" _

_"He's in his dorm." said Harry._

_Sirius stood, grabbing a robe from the floor, quickly tying it before allowing Harry to lead him to the Slytherin dorms, knocking on the large stone wall. The door opened, revealing a tired looking first year, the young boy rubbing his eye as he looked up at the people who disrupted his sleep. Harry spared the boy a smile, before shuffling past him, waiting for Sirius to get past the young boy before heading in the rest of the way, further into the darkness, seeming to be swallowed. _

_Sirius shivered against the cold, watching as Harry made his way to the large ornate stone door, the teen placing his hand on a marble snake head, watching in concealed astonishment as the door opened, to reveal a large room. The dark haired boy stepped easily into the large room, the green eyes searching out the familiar form of the blonde, only the find the room empty of its occupants. The dark haired boy quickly stepped out into the hall, searching only to find the blonde Slytherin's friends. _

_"Where did Draco go?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair._

_"Severus said he was taking him to an impromptu meeting." answered Blaise, running his hands through the thick mop of his hair, sighing as he took a sip of his tea. _

_Harry looked back at his godfather, his eyes wide as fear settled in the pit of his stomach. Sirius reached for the boy, leading him from the Slytherin dorms and out of the dungeons, leading the boy into the upper levels of the school, preferably to the Headmaster's office. Making their way up the spiralling staircase, the older Gryffindor sighed, running his hand through his hair as he breathed, shutting his eyes as he walked. Harry looked nervously at the older man, trying to keep himself in check, trying his hardest not to break down in front of the man that he saw as his father. _

_"Do you think his dad will take him away from me?" asked Harry, running a shaky hand through his unkempt hair. _

_Sirius looked at the boy, his boy, before stepping into the Headmaster's office, forcing a smile on to his face as he looked at the old man. Albus smiled, beckoning the two men into the room, offering them the customary tea and lemon drop, which both declined, watching as the two men settled themselves in the floral patterned chairs. _

_"What can I do for you boys?" asked the old man, smiling as his eyes twinkled._

_Harry smiled weakly. Sirius smiled, but the strength that usually took over his face wasn't there. "You know Draco Malfoy, correct Headmaster? Lucius's boy." said the dark haired man, setting up the conversation. _

_The older man twinkled at them, leaning back in his chair."Yes, of course I know him. Fine example of pureblood breeding, looks very much like his mother." he began conversationally, his hands moving in amusing patterns. "I have a feeling we're not here to speak of breeding?" _

_"No, Headmaster- well in a sense we are. You see, young Mr. Malfoy and Harry have been engaged in coitus, umm...with each other, and um, have conceived."_

_"Well, congratulations Harry! Finally Mr. Malfoy and you have buried the hatchet, so to say, though maybe not the best term at this time." _

_"Headmaster, what are the chances that Malfoy senior will not be happy with this arrangement?" asked Harry, his green eyes glimmering with hope as he looked at the older man. _

_Albus deflated somewhat, leaning back in his chair to stroke his beard, thinking. "I believe that Malfoy Senior would not be very happy with this match...Not just for the blood issue, which I wouldn't argue with him about if I were in your shoes Harry, but also his principles are a bit more, say of an older school of thinking. As much as I do enjoy the idea of you two young gentlemen finding feelings for one another, I must say it was not in the best of ways that you could have 'explored these feelings." said the Headmaster._

_"So, he won't be too happy about this." said Harry, leaning back in his chair. _

_"I dare say, my boy, he will be furious. Draco is his only child and heir. He was hard on Narcissa, if the rumor is correct, and the couldn't have anymore children after that. They dote on their child, Harry, as any parent would, however he is the only child of pureblood family. You might have to marry him, otherwise, his community would find his child illegitimate." said the older man, looking over as the fireplace roared to life. _

_Severus Snape stepped through the fireplace, followed closely by Lucius Malfoy, the blonde ever the properly attired aristocrat. Harry quickly stood, feeling Sirius stand as well as Draco stumbled through the floo, the green eyed boy making to go to the blonde's side, only to be blocked by the dark haired potionsmaster. Lucius pulled his son to his feet, his blue eyes cold as he looked over at the dark haired boy, his blue eyes seeming to bore into him as though making him sit with just a vague motion of his head. _

_The headmaster, smiled, standing in greeting as he conjured more chairs, smiling reassuringly at the pale blonde child, offering him tea, foregoing the lemon drop. Draco took the tea, sipping delicately as his father and godfather sat on either side of him, seeming to act as a shield around him. He glimpsed Harry from the corner of his eyes, seeing the taller boy looking back at him, mouthing, "Are you okay?"_

_A strong hand on his neck seemed to sooth him, though acted as a slight threat. Draco took another sip of his tea, silence permeating the room before an explosion of voices, shouts, yells, curses, whispers. _

_Sirius sighed, gently seating himself on the floor of the large sitting room, watching as his godson paced back and forth, the teen's shoulders taut as he moved across the floor. Eyes followed the boy, watching him progress to one end of the room to the other, turn, and comeback, only to repeat the cycle. Lucius interrupted the boy, and then was interrupted by Madame Pomphrey. Narcissa came out moments later, her face ashen as she recounted what she saw on the other side of the door, fear making her face tremble as her eyes continued to stare at the door she had been forced from behind. _

_Harry paled, his eyes seeming drown in their own dark color. The boy stopped his pacing, leaning against the door, shaking as he tired to hear the screams that had punctuated the night, only to hear the silence. Sirius joined the boy, taking his shaking form in his arms, as he gently shushed the boy, murmuring absently into the ears of the boy he had come to see as his own. Hours seemed to pass, the clock in the room tick-tick-ticking, everyone hearts in their throats as they waited for the door to open, a sound, any sound to be heard as they waited. _

_A weak cry rose up through the silence, gaining strength as it wove its way through the rafters, and into the acoustics of the ceiling, resounding throughout the sitting room, causing a collective sigh of relief as the potionsmaster stepped from the room, a small satisfied smile on his face as he held the wailing little creature in his arms, handing the squalling infant off to Lucius. Harry looked over the man's shoulder, a smile breaking on to his face as he looked at the little boy for the first time. Lucius handed the child to Harry, a small smile making its way on to his face as the Gryffindor held the child for the first time, the taller boy seeming to fold over the child, as though by some instinct he was protecting the tiny life that had been given to him. _

_The green eyed boy was crowded around, having to share his baby with everyone, if only for a moment before he was able to slip past the group and into the bedroom the baby had just come from. The dark haired boy made his way to the large bed, a tender smile on his face as he settled himself next to his lover, kissing his weak counterpart gently, as though he would break from the faintest of touch. Draco smiled, reaching out to touch the small baby, his pale, pianist fingers, shaking with the effort to be held aloft, as he fingered his child's soft dark hair, his eyes filling with some unnamed emotion as the child stopped his crying, seeming to sense his bearer near. _

***End Flashback***

Sirius sighed, running his fingers through the wild baby curls, laughing as the child cuddle closer, enjoying being petted as he was held by his grandfather, his baby gurgles seeming to convey his sleepy joy as he smiled sleepily up at them, humming a Muggle lullaby as he sang himself to sleep. A tiny thumb finding his mouth to be sucked on, his other hand petting Moony's hair, his large grey eyes drifting closed.


End file.
